Charles Xavier (Joint Venture)
Charles Xavier is a mutant telepath and founder of the X-Men. This is the Joint Venture Universe version of the character. History Early Life Born in Westchester County, New York, in the late 1960s, Charles Xavier is the only son of Brian Xavier, a noted physicist and nuclear researcher, and his wife Sharon, heiress to a fantastically wealthy British family. He grew up in his father's ancestral home, Xavier Mansion. Growing up with telepathy from an early age, Charles Xavier spent most of his youth practicing his abilities in secret. When he was a child, Charles' father Brian left for Canada for an unknown conference, and never returned. Two years later, a doctor named Kurt Marko, a supposed acquaintance of Brian's, would come to the mansion to inform Sharon of her husband's death, and remain to comfort her in her grief. Eventually, she fell in love with him, and the two married, with Kurt moving into the Xavier homestead with his son Cain, who would become Charles' step-brother, though the two never became close. After an accident with his psi-powers revealed the ugly truth about Kurt's marriage to his mother, and turned Cain against him, Charles dedicated much of his time and energy to practicing the responsible use of his powers and resisting the temptation to use them for selfish reasons. Sadly, both Kurt Marko and Sharon Xavier would die within a year of each other in tragic circumstances, leaving Charles and Cain alone in the mansion with only each other for company. Their relationship further soured during this time, and Cain would eventually move out to make his own way in the world. College, Consulting, and Moira Kinross After graduating, Charles traveled the world, earning doctorates at various colleges -- Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Oxford, among others -- and becoming a well-respected professor of physics, biology, genetics, sociology, philosophy, psychology, and political science. It was during these "college tour" years that he met and fell in love with Moira Kinross, a Scottish student of genetics, and revealed his powers to her. Working together, they discovered that Charles' astonishing powers were a genetic mutation, and coined the phrase "mutant" within the medical and scientific communities to refer to people whose DNA gave them abilities like Charles'. Eventually, Charles proposed to Moira, and the two were engaged. Sadly, this engagement would be cut short. Charles, due to his expertise in many different scientific fields, would be called in to consult on many different, diverse cases worldwide. While Moira did not begrudge this on a personal or professional level, and in fact assisted with several of these cases that lined up with her fields of study, her traditionalist family would eventually pressure her with a sadistic decision: marry politician Joseph MacTaggert, or lose her inheritance and her freedom to study abroad as she pleased. She would reluctantly accept, sending Charles a "Dear John" letter and returning his ring. Heartbroken, Xavier would quit his studies, stop consulting, and wander for a time, his family fortunes funding an escape into tourism and self-indulgence. His strict morals on the use of his powers would weaken as well, and he would become much more willing to "cheat," using said powers to acquire things that money or intellect could not attain. Magneto and Psyche It was at this point, sometime in the late 1980s, that Charles found himself at a clinic in Israel, called in as a consultant in the case of a catatonic patient. The man, despite being a documented Holocaust survivor, appeared to be no older than Charles himself. When Charles used his powers to heal the man's fragmented psyche, he discovered a kindred spirit -- someone else born with amazing powers like his own, except that his did not manifest until adulthood. When the man -- who identified himself as Erik Magnus Lensherr -- awakened, he and Xavier became fast friends, despite differing philosophical ideologies. Indeed, when the clinic were attacked by HYDRA agents, Erik and Charles defended each other with their powers, and Charles learned Erik's history as Magneto, a post-World War II hero who had brought countless Nazi loyalists to justice at the World Court before mysteriously disappearing some forty years prior. Lensherr, a man out of time, and Charles, a man with no place to belong, eventually returned to Xavier's Westchester mansion, which belonged to Charles as the sole heir of the Xavier fortune. Magnus's friendship would heal Xavier's damaged heart, and while the two would not become romantically involved, they would form a solid bond that would shape their lives and the world at large. It was during this period when word reached Xavier that Moira Kinross had divorced Joseph MacTaggert. Though they would reconnect as friends and colleagues, neither Charles nor Moira had any inclination to resume their romantic relationship. Eventually, Lensherr suggested the idea to seek out other mutants like himself and Charles, and help them as Xavier had him. Together, Charles and Erik would build Cerebro, a device that boosted telepathic powers and could be used to scan for mutant signatures. The first such signature they found came from Annandale-on-Hudson, where a ten-year-old girl had just awakened telepathically after experiencing the death of her best friend. Xavier healed her mind, as he had healed Erik's, and the idea to form a school for mutants was born. The school would be called an "Institute for Higher Learning" because Xavier was aware that, while mutant powers could often manifest at puberty, some mutants were mutants at birth, and some, like Erik, did not develop their powers until they were well into adulthood. Banshee and Storm Teaching Jean Grey how to control her powers brought Xavier to a realization: he knew he and Magneto could not teach a school all by themselves. However, he was at a loss for who else to hire, not knowing who could be trusted with the secret of mutants' existence. It was then that Factor Six, the first openly mutant terrorist organization, began terrorizing New York City. Charles and Magneto had to put aside the idea of mutant school and go into action once more. Defeating Factor Six, they also saved one of their members, the native Irishman and former Interpol agent Sean Cassidy, who had been telepathically controlled by Factor Six's mysterious "Mutant Master." Shortly thereafter, the three mutants -- Sean now going by the moniker of "Banshee" -- went to Kenya to recruit their first new mutant, the "sky goddess" Ororo, only to find that she had returned to Cairo under mysterious circumstances. Following her, they found that Ororo had been blackmailed into the service of a malevolent psychic entity called the Shadow King. The three mutants defeated the Shadow King, and took Ororo to Muir Island, where Moira Kinross had set up a genetic research facility specifically designed to study and aid mutants. While treating Ororo and ensuring the Shadow King had done no lasting damage, Charles and his associates remained at Muir Island for a time, and Moira fell in love with Sean. Even when the three of them, and Ororo, returned to America, Sean and Moira carried on a long-distance relationship that continues to this day. Battling the Shadow King had cemented one idea in Charles' mind: that the school needed not only to teach mutants in the control and use of their powers, but to train them to fight evil mutant organizations like Factor Six, or malevolent entities like the Shadow King. Banshee and Magneto agreed to this, and so they formed the X-Men, with Storm as the first member and field leader, the nucleus around which other mutants would gather. Forming the X-Men To be disclosed Powers Possesses the same powers as his Earth-616 counterpart. Telepathy: Charles Xavier is one of the world's most powerful telepaths. He can read minds, astrally project his consciousness outside his body, communicate across vast distances with words or images, link the minds of others through his own as a kind of "psychic switchboard", and influence the minds of others in various ways. He can also attack people's minds with "psi-bolts", which can stun, disorient, paralyze, cause intense pain, and even kill, though Xavier is loathe to use his powers in this manner. While telepathy is common in the Joint Venture Universe, each telepath takes a different approach to the use of their powers, practicing different specializations and excelling in different things. Charles' specialty is "psychic surgery", the practice of healing traumatized or fractured minds and bringing peace to the troubled and mentally ill. He cannot cure mental illnesses, but he can ease a sufferer's symptoms and allow them to live relatively healthy lives. In extreme cases, he can even expunge the memories of particularly traumatic events and "reset" a person's mind so that they never experienced that trauma to begin with, although this is a temporary fix, and runs the risk of backfiring if a trigger event restores the lost memory. Weaknesses ''Psychic sensitivity: ''As Charles Xavier is one of the most powerful telepaths alive, he is aware of nearly any event that affects the astral or psychic plane. Sufficiently impactful events, such as mass murders or the emergence of particularly powerful psychic energies, will often affect him physically, overwhelming his defenses and causing him physical pain. Sometimes these effects can leave him temporarily physically disabled in some fashion if they are of sufficient intensity, or if they take him by surprise. Dark Side: Xavier, like all people, possesses a dark side, a selfish, malevolent part of himself that he struggles to suppress. In his case, his secretiveness and tendency to manipulate others is his fatal flaw. Normally, this is kept at bay, and Xavier is no more "evil" than any of his pupils. However, due to the nature of his telepathy, this dark side of himself can sometimes manifest in an astral form of its own, seeking to destroy or undermine everything he believes in. In addition, perhaps because of his own awareness of the dark side of humanity and mutantkind alike, Xavier keeps a set of highly secret files, known as the "Xavier Protocols," which detail how to kill any mutant he encounters -- even his own X-Men -- should the need ever arise, i.e. if an X-Man went rogue. Category:Characters Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Joint Venture characters Category:Male Characters Category:X-Men (Joint Venture) Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bald Category:Blonde Hair Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Unfinished Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Disruption Category:Good Characters Category:Joint Venture staff